


Slow

by exxit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exxit/pseuds/exxit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble between you and Dean at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

You and Dean always went out for drinks after you finished a case–it was tradition, Sam rarely joined in on your celebration. Tonight was no different, the three of you had just wrapped up a case dealing with a witch cult and you and Dean were at one of the local bars. 

You had no trouble holding your liquor, and even now three beers in you were still relatively in control of both your actions and your tongue. Dean was several drinks ahead of you and starting to buzz hard. He was attractive, you’d always thought so, but he never seemed to notice you, at least not sexually. You’d hoped to change that. 

You helped Dean to the Impala, he wasn’t hooking up with any local girl tonight, he never attempted to take any girl to a motel when it was just the two of you, and for that you were grateful. 

You put him in the passenger seat and walked around to slide in to the other side of the car. You had started up the car when Dean said something that made your stomach flutter. “I love you (y/n).” You smiled before you remembered how many drinks he had had and your stomach dropped. 

“You’re drunk Dean.” You said putting the car in reverse. Dean grabbed your hand and put the car back in park before he continued. “I’m not, well I am, but I’m not talking out of my ass. I-I love you (y/n), I really do.” He said giving you a drunken smile. 

It might've just been the alcohol, but you leaned over and kissed him. He quickly threw himself into the kiss, it was a bit tight with the two of you being trapped in the front seat of the impala, but you made due. 

Things were really heating up when suddenly he pushed you away. “I–I can’t, okay?” Dean said sobriety taking hold. You looked at him confused. “What?” You asked disbelievingly. “You’re not like other girls. You, You’re more important.” Dean said as he tried to control himself. 

“Dean I want this.” You said but he shook his head. “If we’re going to do this, I want to do this the right way, I want to take things slow.” He said you exhaled, you were clearly disappointed, but you nodded understandingly. “Alright, slow.” You agreed.


End file.
